MegaMan XZZX:The Combined Reality
by DarkMegaSF
Summary: Crossover of MegaMan X/Zero/ZX. The heroes and avengers are sent into an alternate dimension where they meet new people. However, the villains were sent there too. Rated T and R&R. NOTE: This used to be called MegaMan XZZX:The Alternate Dimension
1. Prologue

**BassMega : Here it comes! My planned fic!**

X : Whoa! Where is this place?

BassMega : X!?! How'd you get here?

X : Err.. I dunno. Can I join your Author's Space?

BassMega : Sure. Go ahead. Now ON with the fic!

Prolouge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**21XX...**  
"Sigma! Today's the day you go down! PERMANENTLY!!" roared Zero as he charged at Sigma with his Z-Saber's point facing Sigma. "Hmph, your human emotions makes you weak. Anger is something Reploids don't have." Sigma replied while swatting Zero away like a fly, crashing into the wall of the base. "SIGMA!!" yelled X as he charged his X-Buster and fired it at him. Sigma dodged it but the blast caused the machinery to malfunction. "Big Mistake!!" yelled Sigma. Suddenly, a portal appeared and sucked X, Zero and Sigma into it.

**22XX...**  
Omega was not having one of his best 'family reunions'. After Zero defeated him, he absorbed Omega into his body as additional armor and skill. However, Omega had plans to get revenge on Weil, the bastard who built him. Soughting out Copy X was a bad idea. "Weil, cut the chatter on how complicated my idea is and just friggin' DIE ALREADY!!" he yelled as he aimed a slash with his newly-formed O-Saber at Dr Weil. Copy X was severely damaged and his armor reverted back to his original form. However, Weil pushed a button and a portal appeared. "Hehe, too late!" he yelled as the portal started sucking in all 3 of them.

**24XX...**  
Vent was happy yet upset. He was able to see his boss again but it was while having to fight Master Albert, the current user of Model W. "Vent! What are doing? Don't just sit there, help me!" yelled Giro as he kept slashing with his Z-Saber and jumping in front of Albert. "Right! X-Buster!" he yelled as he fired a blast at Albert. The attack hit Albert in the right arm. "Good aim. But not good enough. Take this!" he yelled as a oddly shaped machine was revelaed from the roof. Then a portal appeared, absorbing all of them.

**BassMega : That was pretty long for a prolouge. I'm impressed with myself.**

Zero : Who wouldn't be impressed with themselves.

BassMega : JESUS! ITS HELL BREAKING LOOSE! REPLOIDS ARE APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE! AND THIS ONE HAS A PONY TAIL!!

Zero : Its a MANLY Pony tail

X : PONIES ARE NOT MANLY!!

BassMega : Wow, what a rip off. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter1 : Double Sides

**BassMega : Chapter 1 is here!**

**Zero : What's the story plot?**

**X : Zero!! What are you doing here! This is MY spot!**

**Zero : Who cares (Shrugs)**

**X : You are so DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!!**

**BassMega : Err.. Let's get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 1 : Double Sides**

"Uurgh..." groaned X as he fell flat on his face. He then got up and looked around. "Where am I?" he wondered. The entire area was a barren wasteland and there were scraps of metal, cybernetic parts and computer chips everywhere. 1 of those 'scraps' then started moving. It groaned and X heard a few words muttered out from it. "The hell... It's like being hit by a thousand moving... My life-support system is.... Where is Omega? Wait, where the heck am _I_?" Then, a Reploid that looked extraordinarily like X himself came out. X then aimed his X-Buster at the Reploid and yelled "Who the hell are you!?" The Reploid looked up at X and was in shock. "X?! B-B-But you're suppose to be dead!!" he said while eyes were filled with fear. X was then confused and said "I don't know what the hell you just said but you're just another Maverick made by Sigma!" "Sigma? Who is that? I was fighting Weil and ... Oh Shit!" cursed the Reploid.

"I apologize. My name is Copy X, a Reploid designed to be a perfect copy of you." explained Copy X. "But right now my life-support system is low on energy and I need to be repaired soon." Then, X lowered his weapon and a voiced yelled "Who's there!?" and _another_ Reploid that looked like X revealed itself, with its Buster aimed and charged. "Who are you?!" yelled X and Copy X at the same time. "Me? I'm Vent. Now who the hell are you?" questioned the Reploid. "My name is X and this here is Copy X, a Reploid built based on me. Now, why do you look like _me_!" demanded X. "That would be because of me." said a telepathic voice. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and at where Vent stood was a human with long brown hair, green eyes, blue shirt and long white pants. Something then floated out of his palm, a flying blue piece of metal with a red gem above a blank face in the middle. "My name is Model X. I'm a Biometal. Biometals are metals that give our Chosen One abilities based on legendary reploids once we have Megamerged." said the floating piece of 'metal'. "Oookay.. This is 1 long day." said X.

**After 10 minutes of trading stories...  
**"So.. Each of us are from alternate timelines. We were sucked into the same kind of portals. We landed here and here is our situation; we have exactly NO idea where we are!" complained Vent. "At least YOU are not close to shutting down! I'm practically active on dumb luck!" snapped Copy X. "Now, now. We need to find our partners, right? Let's looked for-" "**WARNING! ALL TROOPS ARE TO ASSEMBLE AT X HQ! LOCATION OF BASE HAVE BEEN ALTERED! COORDINATES ARE 13-46-93!**" "Well, we might as well head there and get you patched up, Copy X." said Vent. "I agree with Vent. Besides, we may obtain information on the current situation of this place." "Then let's go. Oh, Vent can you help me bring Copy X there? I don't think that it will do him any good to be moving and causing himself to shut down so fast." X said as he stood up. "Sure, just don't expect me to lift a cart for him or something."

**In another location... **  
A pile of scrap suddenly flew up the sky as Omega got up. "Damn! That hurt! Hmm? Where the hell am I? Wait, where's Copy X?" The whole place was filled with remains of Mavericks, computers and... JackPot... a used plasma rifle equipped with infrared lock-on system. "SWEET! I've never thought that I could see 1 of these." he said with excitement. He ran towards it to inspect it's capabilities Then, a few computers started moving followed by groans. Omega instinctively aimed the rifle at the direction of the movements and could make out a few words. "Crap! What the hell was... Where am I? Where's ... Hmm..! A plasma energy signature? And it's hostile!" and a Reploid that looked a lot like Omega emerged. He had a red helmet that looked like Omega's, long blonde hair, a red armor with shoulder guards, and a cylindrical metal which Omega assumed to be for a beam saber on his back. "A... Maverick?" said the confused Reploid.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me and ordinary Maverick. I am Omega! The Almighty God of Destruction! Now.. Who the _fuck_ are you?" demanded Omega. "I am the S-Class Maverick Hunter, Zero." answered the Reploid. "Zero? You can't be Zero! Zero is...Damn!" cursed Omega. "What is your problem?" questioned Zero as he secretly reached for his saber. Then, a voiced started yelling "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What the hell was THAT!?!" yelled Omega as he aimed the rifle at the direction of the yell and pulled the trigger. To his surprise, nothing happened except for the rifle being disintegrated. "Aw, man! I just found that too!" complained Omega as he looked around. Then, a Reploid with a red triangular mark on the forehead, long blonde hair, red armor, a black visor and a saber appeared, tired. "Who are you? And where are we?" questioned the Reploid.

"Er... I'm Zero and this is Omega, some sort of 'God of Destruction'." replied Zero. "Oookaay.. Now, who the hell are you?" asked Omega. My name is Girouette, althought I'm usually called Giro." answered the Reploid. "Okay, now why do you look like us?" questioned Zero. "That's because he is using my power." said a telepathic voice as a flash of light went by and at where Giro stood was a man with a triangular mark on the fore head, long blonde hair, red coat, long white pants and wore glasses. "Y-You're a human!?" asked a stunned Zero. "Uh, no. I'm a Reploid. Just not the battle type." answered Giro. "Okay, who was that voice just now!" demanded Omega. "That... Would be me." said the voice again as a piece of metal floated from Giro's palm. it was black and red with something that resembled a blank face. "Everyone, this is Model Z. He gives me my powers and armor." But before they could make another word, they were interrupted. "**ATTENTION! TROOPS ARE TO BE WARNED THAT PREVIOUS LOCATION OF Z HQ HAS BEEN ALTERED! NEW COORDINATES ARE 56-94-15!**" "Well let's go there before anything else okay?" asked Zero as the other 2 nodded in agreement though Omega did it reluctantly.

**BassMega : How's that for a Chapter? I'm pretty good aren't I?**

**X : So, all of us head to different bases?**

**BassMega : X? What happened to Zero?**

**X : He's playing 'Go Fish' with Omega.**

**BassMega : Weird. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter2 : Memories of a MaverickOmega

**Chapter 2 : Memories of a Maverick(Omega)**

"So, tell me about yourselves," said Zero as he, Giro and Omega were walking towards the location of the coordinates they received.

"I worked in my own delivery service. I was also working as a vigilante in an unofficial organization. It was in that vigilante business that I met Model Z here." said Giro as he held out Model Z.

"And what about you, Omega?"

"Its none of your business. Besides, I need to find out what the fuck is going on here." Zero was ticked and was going to ask again but thought better.

In reality, Omega was scanning through his memory banks. _'There should be at least _something _in here that can explain all this.' _He stopped at a certain memory file. _'Maybe something in this can explain it' _The memory flashed through his vision as he opened up the file.

* * *

_In 22XX  
_A gigantic cavern, its walls lost in the distant shadows.

A wide flat plain, covered by a thin layer of brackish, mossy water, huge chunks of debris littering its surface.

In the distance, towering flames rage, surrounding the field in an impenetrable wall.

At the center of this battlefield stands a tall metallic structure. Its surface is cracked and dented, and in many places, has simply fallen apart, revealing the ancient circuitry inside. Despite its ruined appearance, it still remained standing tall. All around it, huge metallic chunks of debris lay scattered, broken and destroyed. At a closer look, two of the pieces resemble massive shoulder guards, designed to look like heads, one blue and one red.

At the foot of the monument, finally, there is a trace of movement, the first that can be seen in this desolate space. On one side, there are five figures. Hovering in the air, the jade-green form of Neo Arcadia's General of the Air, Sage Harpuia, is easily recognizable. On the ground below him, the ice-blue, glittering figure of the beautiful Fairy Leviathan, General of the Seas, is easily identified by her graceful poise, her fearsome spear leveled at the target before her. Next to her looms the massive, brawny figure, covered in heavy, flame colored armor, that could only be the General of Flame, Fighting Fefnir.

However, it is the figure standing at their head that radiate the most power. Standing on the ground, is a scarlet armored form that cannot be mistaken. The unstoppable red demon, said to have once been the original Maverick...

Zero.

And so these four heroes stand, arrayed against what may have possibly been the single most powerful opponent any of them had ever fought, but who now stands before them weakened, wounded and defenceless.

Dark crimson armor, matching Zero's in all but color, a mane of ice-white hair and a pair of burning red eyes, the Almighty God of Destruction, Omega, stared back at them, down on one knee as he struggled with the terrible wounds inflicted on him. Hovering above him is the large, dark-colored orb of energy that is the being known as the Dark Elf.

At the moment, however, something was wrong. The Dark Elf flickered, its color changing from darkness to light, and then back again. The Cyber-elf then called "Zeeeerroooo!" which Omega seemed to believe she was referring to him.

"What is it, Dark Elf?" he asked her angrily, apparently not happy with his current injuries. Another elf dropped down from above, smaller then most, but appeared as a blue Reploid with a ceremonial cloak upon him. His helmet had a red jewel and had a halo-like energy form above him.

"Her…the Dark Elf's curse is fading…" X said, his voice peaceful and calm. Weil seemed to recognize the voice, unable to see due to the Security Camera's inability to pick up Cyber Elves, but was able to regonize him just the same.

"Who's that! _X? _It can't be!" He panicked at how things were turning out. If he was right, then Omega was doomed to be killed.

"That's right, Weil. Just like a century ago…I worked with Zero to defeat Omega then…and we saved the world from your greedy clutches," X replied, his voice sounding tired, as if his energy was being drained. Zero thought about what he had just heard.

"Just like…a century ago?" Zero muttered in thought, unsure if he had fought Omega before or not. X seemed to pick up on this, going on with his words.

"The defeated Omega is using your original body. That's all…your current body may be a copy…but your heart is the real thing," X said, lifting Zero's worries about being copied from a blood-thirsty homicidal maniac, "All right, now's the time. While the Dark Elf's power is weak. Time to finish what you started a century ago, Zero!"

Zero understood, standing up and walked towards Omega, getting ready to land the final blow. Weil noticed this and began to panic about losing his strongest warrior, resulting in a weak argument.

"Zero, don't do it! That's your original _body_! Don't you feel any attachment? Are you really prepared to spend the rest of your life in that cheap _fake_?"

Although he knew there was no need, X decided he should act the good conscience to Zero's decision and merely stated "You can do it. You know what's truly important. Go on, Zero!"

Zero hesitated... and stuck his saber on the ground next to Omega. Everyone, including Weil was stunned by his action.

"What are you _doing_, Zero? Do you _want _us to be killed by him?" yelled Harpuia as he almost lost his concentration to remain airborne. X regained his composure and asked another question before Zero could answer.

"Zero, what is this about?"

"...He's right, X." was his answered.

"What?"

"Weil's right. I don't want to live in this pathetic copy of a body."

"HAHA! I'm right! I'm always right!" Weil shouted in triumph.

"_But..._"

That wiped the look of triumph on Weil's face as well as confused the others.

"That doesn't mean I can't _acquire _it."

That left everyone stunned. X managed to speak out first.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I meant what I said." stated Zero as his palm began to glow. He then placed his palm onto the gem on Omega's helmet.

_***FLASH***_

As the light faded Omega was gone, as if he disappeared into thin air. Zero stood where he was, an expression of confusion on his face. He looked at his hands.

"I don't feel any different..."

At that very moment, Zero's eyes began to change color, fading into red then out. Zero apparently had recieved a headache as he suddenly clutched his head and fell to his knees.

"Agh.. RAAAGGH!" his scream of agony was ear splitting and his armor started to change color. From the normally scarlet to the dark crimson color, the color of Zero's original body, or Omega's body. He stopped clutching his head and stood up when his armor had completely changed color.

"Interesting..." his voice was a little raspy. "It seems that it actually worked."

"Z-Zero? Is that you?" asked Harpuia.

The Reploid threw back his head and laughed.

"Of course I am! After all, I am the one true _Omega Zero_!"

Everyone was startled at his response.

"What are you _doing_ Omega? Stop wasting time and get rid of them! I _command _you!"

"**Shut the fuck up!**" Omega's yelled was so loud that it echoed.

"What? How dare you speak to me that way? I am your master, I created you! You serve me, and no-one else!" Weil's fury was easily apparent, even through the communications network that still functioned in the area.

"Not anymore."

His calm response took everyone by surprise, Weil included.

"You enslaved me, turned me into a mindless puppet, a toy in your eyes. I **hate** being anyone's servant, especially **you**!"

As the mad scientist raged, Omega drew his Z-Buster, or should I say O-Buster, and it at Weil's remote communication bug.

"Now do me a favor and fuck off! I'm sick of following your orders." He fired a single blast. Weil's screen jerked as his remote communication bug was smashed backwards. His ability to communicate now completely wrecked, he could only rage impotently as he stared at the scene that continued to unfold.

Omega then grabbed Zero's Z-Saber, which was still stuck into the ground. The green energy turned into the purple color of Omega's O-Saber. Then as a flicker of movement caught his eye, he looked across and saw the Dark Elf still floating next to him, now considerably more light than dark. He knew it was more than just Weil's programming keeping her there. Surprisingly, he'd developed quite an attachment to the genocide-causing elf.

"Yeah, go on, get outta here." He smirked, waving her away. As the Dark Elf, no…the Mother Elf now, he realized, hesitantly drifted away, he smiled to himself.

"I no longer have the responsibility of baby-sitting you. So go." Mother Elf then floated away. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind him.

"Omega..."

"What now X?" Omega turned his head back to reply.

"What are you going to do now?"

Omega hesitated, as if thinking, and deactivated his saber. His old grin reappearing on his features.

"First things first, I'm gonna take care of Weil. Then, well, I'll think of something." and he walked off.

"You know.." X started. "I think Zero has rubbed off on him."

The Guardians stared at their master and looked back at Omega thoughtfully.

'_Maybe you're right, Master X._' was Leviathan's thought.

* * *

**DarkMega SF: Well there goes the next chapter of this fic. I apologize for taking so goddamn long to update. Well review if you have a question.**


End file.
